Shiva challenge
by Shatoyarn-chan
Summary: Shiva challenge Takuto to a chest game. but this time whoever lose will be punish!


sonicjedi

After their recent battle between the galaxy angels and the black knights, the crew of elicel can breath easy until the reach the capital of the transbal galaxy. This means rest and relaxation for everyone aboard, even a young prince Shiva and their not so fearless commander takuto mayers.

"takuto!" shiva says in a excited mood "i challenge you to a game of chess! looser gets punished!" her says with a slight blush on her face  
"ha! and what is my punishment if i lose?" said Tac  
"W-when we get back to the white moon.....you have to spend the entire day with me!!" said Shiva  
"...a..whole day...." takuto says in a disappointed voice, taking a slight pause to think "ok then, if you lose you have to wear a dress all day" he says with a evil smirk

(he doesn't know shiva a girl yet )  
"A-a Dress!!!! um can't you pick something ells?" _"i have to make sure he douse not find out i'm realy a girl"_  
"well i guess i cant do a day, you know with my busy schedule and all" takuto says feeling proud  
"ok ok i'll do it if i lose!!" said Shiva blushing. "lets get this game start then!"  
"right!" takuto says with a confident smile

the both of them engage them self into a deep and epic chess battle which would see as both of them were fighting for their life, as they play for nearly a hour they come to a cross roads with their kings and queens left on the board, it is takuto turn and only requires to move his queen to the left square and will check mate shiva into wearing a dress  
swet ran down her face. _this look bad_  
"takuto-sannn" says millifle as she runs along with a tray of juice and cookies, as she makes her way closer to the two who are playing chest, she catches her foot on a over grown branch and tumbles over splashing the juice over her chest and body.  
takuto turns his head around to witness the accident and moves his king 4 spaces to far from a automatic win, shiva has a quick smirk and swiftly takes, her opportunity to take her win

" CHECK MATE!!" Shiva cried out "i won! i won! i don't have to were a dress all day!!!!"  
"Now you have to spend the rest of the day with me when we get back to the white moon!!" Shiva smiled proudly  
"I am so sorry I am so sorry" mill says with tears starting to come  
"its ok, millefile its just a day i have to spend with Shiva and it will be fun anyway" takuto says with a smile on his face  
"really?" she asks "really" he replies  
"........w-well i better write down some plane what we are going to be doing!! Were going to have lots of fun!!" said Shiva "oh and Milll could you make the food for the picnic ?"  
"sure" mille says feeling aybit more calm

* * *

**Elicel Bridge:**

back on the bridge, takuto sits in the commanders seat as Lester overviews the recent battle, "and the damages were not critical but we will have to stop for repairs sooner or later, most of the crew staff have suggested that we just wait until we reach the white moon"  
"hey lester" takuto says in a melancholy voice "how old do you think Shiva is"  
"how should i know, focas takuto"  
"Well if you were just taking a guess how old?"  
"i dont know um maybe like 10?"  
"ummm were would you like a 10 year old to have some fun"  
"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!!!.... wait what's this about Shiva and you??"  
"oh nothing"  
"hey.....you not going out on a date with shiva are you...?"  
"no no" takuto says with a blush on his face  
"didn't know you were into younger boys, takuto, i assumed that millefile was more of your style"  
"but, but....."  
"shiva is a prince you know who would be the king in that situation"  
"takuto i forbid you on going out on a date with price shiva!..... wait where he go" lester says as he looks down at his chair "argh! he ditched his duties again" lester takes a seat in the commanders seat and smiles a little bit.  
"sergeants lester you know that seat is yours" one of the flight crew states

* * *

**Elicel Park:**

Shiva was prepairing for the plans for the day. "ga i can't start acting like a girl!" said Shiva "or he will find out……..i wander what kind of places Tac like to go to...."

"shivaaaaa" millefile says running towards the tree shiva in "prince Shiva, where are you"  
"up here millife" shiva says sliding down the tree.  
"ah Shiva your going to get all dirty if you climb trees" millefe says brushing off dust and that from shiva.  
_"thats right takuto likes millefe...so i don't really have to worry...but still_" Shiva thinks to her self "millefe what business do you bring me?"

"ummmm.... oh yeah! about the date between you and takuto...gahh i said date i mean outing! would you like to help me make the food?" she asks  
"but I am not really a good cook" shiva replies  
"it doesn't take a genius to cook, here ill teach you" millefe says pulling Shiva along into the kitchen

Kitchen smelled full of sweets, from many cake being made.  
"all right then take this apron now Princ Shiva"  
"so what kind of food are we going to make Millefe?" said Shiva wandering  
"well we can make sandwiches, and desert cakes." said Mill "it really easy! and lots of fun!"  
_"i bet tac will like this a lot"_ Shiva thought to her self.

takuto walks through the hall ways of the ship thinking and pondering about what he can do for their day outing, as he comes across the kitchen bay he smells the sweet snacks that were cooking "ah it must be millefes food" he thinks to him self, he sneaks up to the door and peaks into the two cooking, takuto slightly blushes over the though of shiva making snacks for their date  
Shiva notice Tac at the door. "....y-you can't look! it a surprise! for the picnic!" Shiva ran over and try to sho Tac away  
"shiva.... you smell nice" he says and walks off as he pushed of the door.

millefe wasn't able to noticed any thing that had happened because she was to busy in the pantry getting some ingredients as she enters the kitchen area she notice Shiva is standing still with bright red cheeks and seems abit distressed  
"shiva? shiva?" mill asks curiously  
"na-nothing!" shiva says turning back to her cooking station still feeling extremely embarrassed

* * *

a few weeks pass since then and the elcle arrives at the white moon, as takuto's had been summoned by the royal guards of the white moon to meet with Shiva at the lake

"he late......' said Shiva, the picnic was laid out on the ground with food Mill and Shiva made  
_"you smell nice Shiva"_ runs through shiva mind as she looks at the food "maybe I should tell him the truth……" she thought.

vanilla, ranpha, forte, millefe, mint and takuto appear from a distance walking towards shiva.  
"takuto your late and....whys everyone else here??"  
"Sorry about that we were having some trouble getting some things." he said walking up to her smiling

Shiva blushed. "T....Tac....there smoothing i want to tell you...................The truth...about me....."  
"i don't worry i already know" takuto says  
"what you do?! but how?! i never told anybody!" said Shiva confused  
"Lester told me of course, i wasn't sure at first but i guess he was right"

_"oh nooo my secret bin spill how!?"_

"well it isn't that secret, but we had to kind of assume it at first, but after i asked Shatoyarn-sama she confirmed it for me" takuto says with a small giggle  
"S-Sh-She told you i was a girl!!??" said Shiva blushing  
"g-girl?....i was talking about how today is your birthday..." takuto says with a blush on his face "........so then your not really a boy?"  
_"look at the mess now i'v getting myself in now!!" _" i was joking!" said Shiva " i was just wanted to see how you react....if i said that....." she said looking away.

"Really i saw it over the monitor that you said..." miliffe starts to say  
"hahaha why would i be a girl! i mean i don't even---"  
Ranpha stare at Shiva " hmm....i wander...."  
"skirt on..." vanilla points out  
"no its just royal clothing" said shiva getting nervous.  
"come to think of it you smelled quite sweet when you when you were cooking with mill" takuto says

"It alllright shiva, i told them everything..." shatoyan says as she enters the garden  
"w-what!" said Shiva

eveything goes quite for a few seconds and Shiva runs off with a tear bouncing off her cheek  
"shiva!" takuto runs after her

(bonus edit humor insert) Ranpha then mumble to Forte " then Shiva not gay.........i thought a yaoi relationship between shiva and takuto would been kind of good" Ranpha says to Forte" helloo..your speaking infron't of the Moon Goddess Ranpha!" whispered Forte  
"ah.....sorry shatoyan-sama" Ranpha says trying her hardest to apologies  
"its ok.... i too enjoy yaoi" Shatoyarn-sama says trying to comfort Ranpha  
he world stop turning and stand still....  
(end of homer)

* * *

"shiva? shiva! gez where could she gone..." takuto says and thinks of the best possible place, he then looks up into the trees above his head and starts to climb the tree

Shiva was at the top of the tree

"shiva!" takuto says half way up the tree.  
"catch me" shiva says wiping away some of her tears but still had a red face.  
"what..." before takuto had time to act shiva had slid of the tree onto takuto forcing him to the ground and safely landing onto of him was shiva.  
"before you...go i wanted to see you, and take the date everyone called it, just for the two of us" she says with more of a girl

girlish blush on her face "but....i didn't want you to think of me differently because I am a girl.... i still wanted to be friends with you.... but i had to keep my identity safe..." as she said that she started to tear up again takuto knew he had to say something.  
"hehe well either way girl boy or even alien, you will be close to me shiva and i will never forget you, and i enjoyed all the fun times we had aboard the elcle" takuto says hugging her close to his chest "and don't you worry i will keep your secret from anyone who asks" he says with a smile, Shiva looks with a noticeably shy face and kisses takuto softly on the cheek.  
"thank you takuto, thank you...i think you have... made me a stronger girl today" she says with a smile "but! common slow poke don't want to leave the others wait waiting for us, anyway! you still have to try my food!" she says helping takuto up. as he started to go shy (Angel troops spy on them?)

"prince shiva are you ok?" millefe asks as the two of them came back to the party.  
"thats princesse shiva millefe, and yes lets start my party!" shiva says with a happy smile

"overwhelming can grow wrinkles" vanilla informs Ranpha  
~as Ranpha sits in confusion about what shatoyarn says, "yaoi is bad.....yuri" vanilla ends her sentence with a small smile'

* * *

"give me my yaoi manga!" says Coco

Shatoyarn: i don't like yaoi or. yuri

mint: what wanst i in this one

because it was a happy story =w-

chitose: T___T

Shiva: yesss i'm realy a girl!!!!!!!

**THE END XD**

* * *

sorry for the gramer lol  
me and my friend wrote this fanfict together i wanted to wright a story of Shiva and Tac of a fun day thay would have. my friend help me a lot, basicly making the script to the story

we wrote together so might see 2 dfiffernt writting style.  
humor....yes so hope you thought it was funny....  
My Second fanfic uplode.

oh that part abuot Ranpha saying Shiva gay...i allwayse wanted to say that......i mean people would of thought (even my sister and a few of my friends...) that maybe from SPOILER SPOILER~~~~~ volume 5 when Shvia kiss Tac. but if you notice there few of the volume of hints you can notice shiva a girl coff coff chest place, the odd shap......  
and my friend theone who did the part of Shatoyarn saying that part.  
the world would stop turning...if she did said that.....  
anyway that anofe of my talk

Shatoyarn-chan ~ sonicjedi


End file.
